


What A Clever Boy

by demonsboyking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, badass!Sam, bittersamgirlclub secret santa, bsgc secret santa, powers!Sam, season 10, tattoos!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsboyking/pseuds/demonsboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam woke up on the floor, hands tied behind his back, with a shadowy figure looming over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Clever Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quickreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/gifts).



> For quickreaver as a part of the bittersamgirlclub's Secret Santa Sam exchange

Sam woke up slowly. He was lying on the ground in a very uncomfortable position, with his hands tied behind his back. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, flinching as the bright lights assaulted him.

When he finally managed to adjust his eyes, Sam began to look around the room, hoping to find something he could use to free himself. Instead, his eyes landed on a figure kneeling not two feet from him, watching him intensely.

“I must say, Sam, I do like your new tattoos. The lines are lovely and clear. You must tell me the name of your artist,” the figure said quietly. The man, for the figure’s voice was definitely male, cocked his head to the side. “Though I am slightly concerned by the content and location. Across the hips and lower half of your back, Sam? That’s dangerously close to a tramp stamp. And sigils meant to keep angels and demons out? Spells to keep demons from finding you? What are you scared of, saying yes to an angel in your sleep? As for the obscuration spell, well it didn’t do you much good, did it?”

The man smiled, and even though he was hidden in a shadow, the light caught and reflected off his teeth, making him appear a manic grin supported by nothing but a faint, shadowy figure. Sam almost laughed. _Ah yes,_ he thought, _we’re all mad here._

“Thanks,” Sam told the man, “but I didn’t get my tattoos to appeal to your aesthetics.”

“Of course you didn’t,” the man said lightly. “But that, of course, raises the question: why on earth and the worlds above and below did you?”

“Reasons,” Sam said tightly.

“Oh of _course_ ,” the man replied and smacked himself on the forehead. “It’s so obvious. Yes, your personal reasons. The obscuration spell was never for me, was it? It was always for your brother. Let me guess, it was right after you managed to cure him. I’ll bet Dean didn’t go down without a fight. And everyone knows he’s still got the mark, so he’s not really cured. He’s not really safe. And you knew that. You knew you couldn’t really trust your big brother. So you snuck out and got some insurance written into your skin. Am I correct so far, Sam?”

Sam looked away from the man and didn’t answer.

The man laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes. I must say, I’m surprised. I thought you’d be too blinded by loyalty and made stupid by the love of your brother to make the smart decision. But I suppose even through the haze of your ridiculous loyalty to Dean, you can still see that the Mark is inevitable. You knew that one day Dean would give into it, and you wanted to be ready.” The man laughed again. “You’ve finally learned to play the game, Sam. Don’t trust anyone and always prepare for the most likely outcome, no matter how much you don’t like it. Now, that covers the obscuration spell, but not the angelic “No Trespassing” sign. Why that?”

“You seem to know so much about me, so why don’t you take a guess?” Sam hissed.

“If you insist.” The man tipped his head to the other side, considering. “It was Gadreel and Crowley. There you were, thinking about how your brother might betray you, so it was only natural that your mind would turn to the times he _had_ betrayed you. And those two, well that was a rather large and recent betrayal, wasn’t it? So you slipped those symbols in there too, just in case. No more possession for you.”

Sam looked furious.

“I’m am so sorry, Sam. I’ve been awfully rude. I haven’t even introduced myself yet, and here I am, guessing about some very personal tattoos of yours. You must be wondering who I am.”

“Not really,” Sam said as casually as he could manage while he was laying on the floor tied up while being lectured on his life choices by a shadowy man. “Figuring out who you are really wasn’t very difficult. It was pretty obvious, actually, once I stopped and thought about it for a second.”

“Oh?” the figure asked, slowly and softly. “Pray, enlighten me.”

“There were a couple of ways I knew.” Sam held up one finger. “First off, no human talks like that. Not one.” Sam held up a second finger. “Secondly, the creepy hiding in the shadows thing? Classic demon. It’s so classic it’s getting cliché.” Sam held up a third finger. “Third, the creepy following me around and trying to find me? Definitely a demon thing, and a very specific demon thing at that. You’re one of Azazel’s followers.”

“Well done,” praised the demon.

“I’m not finished,” Sam continued. “All of those things, anyone could have done them. And as I’m sure you’re aware,” a faint smile graced his lips, “I’m not just anyone. There was another more…esoteric way that I told me what you were.”

The demon laughed. “I should have guessed as much. You are, after all, the Boy King. My Boy King.”

Sam decided to ignore the last bit. “Right. Anyway. One of my powers is a type of Sight, I’d call it. If I concentrate really hard, I can see true forms, I guess I’d call them. Humans look different from angels, and angels look different from vampires, which look different from demons. Sometimes it can be hard to tell what something is, especially if I’ve never seen that creature through the Sight before or if I don’t get a good look at them, but it was pretty easy with you. I know what demons look like.”

“I was not aware you had any sort of Sight,” said the demon. He sounded put out.

“I haven’t exactly been shouting it from the rooftops,” Sam said dryly. “I know now that I’d had a few brief flashes of it earlier, but I only knew it for what it was after I got sprung from the Cage. And I was very careful not to mention it. I didn’t need to give Dean another reason to look at me funny. Well, not funny, wary. Every time one of my powers came up, he’d get this wary look on his face. Like he wasn’t really sure it was a human standing there. So I was very careful to hide both that and when my visions came back, I hid those too.”

The demon stood up and walked out of the shadows and into the center of the room. “I’m honored that you would see fit to tell me so much of your life,” he said. He stood directly in front of Sam. “And knowing that you have your powers and are more than capable than using them makes the proposition I am about to make only more reasonable. While I am sure it will come as a shock, I am sure that…”

“Let me guess,” Sam said, “you want to make me the leader of your armies, Boy King of Hell, and ruler of all demons.”

“I…well…that is…the…” the demon stuttered.

Sam leapt up and took the rope that moments earlier had bound his hands and wrapped it around the demon’s throat. He yanked on the rope and used his other hand to spin the demon around so that he was behind the demon, one hand gripping the rope around his neck, the other pinning the demon’s arms to his sides. “Rule one,” he told the demon, “never let me talk.”

“But Sam, you’ve forgotten that I can leave this vessel whenever I please. You haven’t actually captured me.”

“Wrong,” Sam said triumphantly. “If you could’ve smoked out, you would’ve by now. Plus, when you stood up, your jacket sleeve rode up and I saw the binding sigil on your wrist. You’re stuck in here.”

“Fine, then,” hissed the demon. “What are you going to do with me?”

Sam smirked. “Oh, you’ll see.”

***

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he kicked in the barn door, gun out. No one answered.

Dean looked around the barn, and saw a man on the floor bound and gagged, with a note next to him, but not a trace of his brother. He walked over and picked up the note.

_Dean,_

_This demon grabbed me, but I got away. I was waiting for you, but I’m really hungry so I’m going to take the demon’s car and go get some food. I’ll be back soon._

_-Sam_

“So you thought it was a good idea to kidnap my brother, did you?” Dean said viciously. “Well I’ll soon teach you why that was a very bad idea.” He reached for his knife, but stopped when he saw another line of Sam’s note, hastily scrawled at the bottom of the page.

_P.S. Dean, don’t kill him. He might have useful information. Once I get back, we can interrogate him._

Dean looked up from the note and swore the demon looked smug. “Son of a bitch,” he said, then sat down and began to wait for Sam.

 


End file.
